Mistletoe
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Freddie finds himself kissing Sam under the mistletoe. Seddie.


_**A/N;**_ This is just a random story that came out of my mind. I was in the mood to write Seddie. Please review, but do not flame me.

Anyway, please enjoy the story!

- - - - - - - - - -

_There is a reason for this. But what exactly am I feeling? This couldn't be. . .No._

_What was she thinking? Is that all part of a prank? A joke? A lie? She must only be trying to get me. There's no way someone like her would kiss me, not Sam. We are not supposed to be together. Sam is so different from me. How could she even think about this? She must be pulling a prank. Once we're done kissing, she'll probably say I fell for this little prank and laugh in my face, and she will never let me forget it._

Freddie pulled back away from Sam, opening his eyes to stare. "Sam, why are you-"

She pulled her head back and looked back at him, "Be quiet, Freddie,"

Sam placed her lips back on his lips, and they kissed softly.

_How could this all happen? We were standing here in Carly's apartment, and now we're kissing? I know this is a party. . .Maybe that's why Sam is kissing me! She must be trying to do this to embarass me infront of dozens of people! I knew it! You can't fool me everytime, Samantha Puckett! Wait. . .Samantha? Why would I say that? If Sam only knew. . .She'd pound me to the ground!_

Freddie pulled away again, gazing into her eyes and they both opened their eyes. "Sam, we should talk about this-"

"Talk about what?" Sam asked, her voice sounded tense.

"About _this_. About _us_," Freddie replied. "We can't just _kiss_-"

She stared back, her eyes seemed to glisen like a star, which Freddie was convinced of. "Why not, Fredward?" Sam sounded ticked off.

_What if this isn't a joke?_ Freddie asked himself. "Why would _you_, a girl who hates me and whose hobby is making my life heck, be kissing me? None of this makes sence! You'd probably rather stick your head in a shark tank than kiss me,"

"Things change." Sam said. Freddie didn't know to believe her, or to trust her beautiful eyes. There was a part of Freddie that wanted to run. A part to run as fast as he could and never look back, but the other part wanted to keep kissing and never let go, not caring if he was being used or not.

"I. . .I don't know what to-" Freddie took a large breath. "Sam-"

She placed her lips back onto his, and placing the palm of her hand on his cheek bone. Freddie kissed back, feeling too nice in this position.

_If I'm being used. . .I'd like to atleast enjoy the moment of kissing her. Sam is so different. We can't let our worlds collide! It could cause major problems. Sam has certain qualities Carly doesn't. Sam is more rough and tough, and Carly is sweet and delicate. I hate choosing! I can't just pick Carly or Sam! I love Carly, never Sam! Not Sam! But then why do I keep having dreams about Sam? Am I freak? A loser? A fool? Would I really fall for a girl who is very different from me? Her lips feel so soft, so sweet. . .But I've never even kissed Carly before, so I don't know if it feels the same! What if I am being used? Sam will laugh, and I'll end up being humiliated infront of all these people. I don't like being used. I know it's wrong. But at this moment. . .I have no idea what to believe._

Freddie pulled back once more, as did Sam. Freddie was about to speak, but Sam spoke first. "For a geek. . .You're a pretty good kisser,"

Freddie stared back awkwardly, only the noises of people laughing was heard, but the laughing wasn't at them. Nobody even noticed them standing there by the door under a mistletoe, and nobody seemed to care even if they did glance. "This must be a dream. . ." he couldn't help but mutter out of shock.

"What's a dream?" Sam asked, she over heard.

"_This_. _This_ is all a dream! You'd never kiss me in a million years!" Freddie said. "I wish someone would pinch me,"

Sam placed her fingers on his arm and pinched, causing Freddie to wince. "Ow! Why'd you pinch me?"

"You said you wanted someone to." she smirked. Sam placed her lips back on his, and they began to kiss softly once more.

_This isn't a dream. This isn't a lie. She isn't lying. I can feel it. If it was a prank, Sam would have laughed by now. I can see it in her eyes she is not lying to me. I could keep kissing forever, but the night has to end sometime, right? I could keep standing here kissing her forever._

_Kissing her here under the mistletoe._

_I do love the mistletoe. I had no idea it was even here until she kissed me. . .Love is funny, isn't it?_

_Sam is kissing me under the mistletoe._

_And I'm actually enjoying it. More than I should._

The End.


End file.
